Let Me Hold You in My Arms Tonight
by misukiya
Summary: A night. No, even just a few hours, it's all Misu needs to tell Takumi about what he feels about him for the past years. Hope you like this another fic of mine Thanks ahead for the review..


**Hi, guys. How're you? Hope you like this fic~**

**oOo**

The days of high school, the days when everyone was busy meeting their deadline for requirements that are yet to be submitted, the days when, even though every lesson was difficult to understand, still enjoyable because of your friends, the days when every work were much appreciated with teamwork, and the days of being always together with you lover of the same gender, those days of messing around and yet still passing the subject, tomorrow. All those happy moments with your friends of varying types, tomorrow, it's all going to end. Because tomorrow is the much awaited graduation day of all-boys school, Shidou High School.

All the senior boys are wearing idiotic smiles of excitement as they thought of the big day tomorrow. Every one of them savored the last day of obeying the school's regulations (as they know they'll miss those). Those who have had enemies were finally making up.

The seniors decided they'd have a big party in the wide field behind the school building innovated by the batch's prince, Saki Giichi and, of course, programmed by Misu Arata, leaving the juniors no class.

Every one danced to the beat of the rock music, drank to their heart's satisfaction and filled their stomachs with every western food that Gii generously treated for this event. The Big5 (Gii, Takumi, Misu, Akaike and Toshihisa) had a table for themselves as they also enjoyed the last night party.

Everyone roared into a loud cheer when the prince called their attention and suddenly pulled Takumi into a heated kiss. Takumi felt embarrassed and a little angry causing him to blush a deep red down to his neck but due to everyone's _praises, _somehow he was okay with what Gii did. And the teachers left them all alone and they can do all they want with the exception of getting drunk.

The early celebration ended when the clock hit eleven-ten. Though the party was supposed to be ended at ten-thirty, Akaike Shozou, former president of the student's disciplinary committee, made just a _little _extension for everyone since this was their last night as students of this school. He didn't even protest when Gii opened a _scene_. He was rather thankful because he was able to lay a chaste kiss on Toshihisa's lips when everyone was busy with Gii and Takumi.

After a little clean up to the area here the party was held, everyone made it to their rooms.

At the start of their senior year, Takumi and Misu remained roommates while Gii and Shozou shared a room and Toshihisa was sharing a room with a friend.

Thus, leaving Takumi inside the room alone. Misu was left checking the other seniors' pockets for they may have hidden something alcoholic in them, so he was going to be a little late in coming in. Takumi was fine with it since he wants to be alone even for a little to reminisce some things that happened to him in this school.

But of course he was filled only with the thoughts of meeting Gii. His mind would always end up with Gii. His Gii. He touched his lips and remembered the kiss in the field. That was not their first kiss and that was not the first time he received such fierce kiss from Gii. But it was definitely the first time they did it in front of everyone. As if telling everyone that he was his and Gii was Takumi's.

It's kind of promising. That even after they graduate, they will still end up together.

He was stopped from his thoughts of Gii when someone knocked on the door and it opened, showing Misu. By the look of it, Misu was kinda disturbed by something.

"Is something bothering you, Misu-kun? Did you find someone who have alcoholic drink with them?"

Misu noticeably gulped, "N-No. No one."

"Eh, then why don't you come in? Why are you standing by door?"

Misu acted like a robot and walked slowly inside, by Takumi's bed. Takumi's brows furrowed in confusion, "Is something wrong, Misu-kun- ?"

A sudden big embrace from Misu was the only answer.

"M-Misu-kun?!" Sometime before, at a time like this (when someone would suddenly touch him), Takumi would chase his breath and would let himself be consumed by fear of having someone touching him. But since Gii has cured him, his initial reaction is to hitch his breath ad he would start analyzing things first. In this case, it was Misu who was hugging him. A close friend of his and his roommate for two years. Before Misu entered the room, he seemed to be problematic and perhaps wants someone to comfort him. So there's no reason for Takumi to be afraid. He knows this person and he trusts this man.

"Misu-kun? It's okay. Whatever the problem is, it's okay." He rubbed Misu's back as if silencing him from crying, though Misu was not.

It lasted for a moment before Takumi heard Misu.

"Takumi…"

_Takumi? Mis-kun hasn't called me that. It was always… Hayama. So why?_

"Takumi…" Misu repeated, trying, for the second time, the name of Takumi. Why hasn't he done this before? Why hasn't he tried calling this brunette by his first name before? No, that was wrong, he was trying. And scratch that again, he did not try, he did call Takumi by his first name. When he's alone in their room and Takumi would spend the night in Gii's room (and Akaike would sleep the night in Toshihisa's in his bed). And he has also called Takumi's first name when he would take a night shower and Takumi would enter his mind, and he would feel his blood gathering in his nether region. Yes, he would whisper Takumi's name to finish off something so dirty, something so perverted.

"Takumi…" He whispered against the brunette's ear. The name sure slid out easily out his tongue. Like it was meant for him to say it.

"M-Misu-kun, what are you - ?"

"Takumi, just tonight..." Misu held Takumi's face between his hands and locked eyes with him. "Just this night, allow me to… allow me to have you in my arms." Yes, just this night, for this will also be the last night he'd have a room wherein Takumi would be his and his alone. Because after this night, he'd have to face the reality that Takumi belongs to Gii. So just this night, "Just this night, please be mine, Takumi."

Misu moved closer to Takumi until their lips were a strand of hair apart before Misu dampened the distance until he finally felt the soft lips that were Takumi's. One thing entered Misu's mind once they were connected. Heaven. He sure felt he was floating in heaven with Takumi. His lips were the sweetest Misu has ever tasted and he knew he had to savor it for only miracle would let him experience this feeling of happiness and completeness in a kiss again.

"M-Misu-kun!" Takumi pushed Misu away, but even he knows that the strength he sed was the same as a baby's force. With the kiss that Misu gave him, all his strength left him and he felt like he was melted into a puddle of jelly. The kiss, however wrong it was, was breath-taking.

Misu looked at Takumi again, and pushed another kiss full of emotions he had for Takumi for the past years he had known the brunette. With the chaste, barely-there kiss, Misu says I care for you. With each graze of his teeth on the warm lips, he says I will protect you. With the brush of his tongue with Takumi's tongue, he says I'll never forget you and with the bite of his teeth on Takumi's lower lip, he says I will always admire you.

"Takumi, I lo–"

"No! No, please don't say a thing. Don't say that. Don't you dare complete that sentence, Misu-kun." It was then that Misu noticed Takumi's tears. Why, did he do something wrong to him? Did he hate the kiss that much? Am I not good? Did I fail to relay my emotions through my acts?

"Takumi…" He tried to wipe the tears off Takumi's cheek but the brunette shoved away his hand. And Misu was disheartened. It was not supposed to be like this. He just wanted to confess to Takumi and be done with it. He sure expected a slap but not a sobbing Takumi. Why? Why?

"Why?" Misu asked.

"How dare you ask me that, Misu-kun! This is wrong! You kissing me is wrong! Gii. I betrayed Gii by letting you do it to me. Why, Misu-kun?! Why did you do that?!" Takumi sniffed. "I don't want to hate you, but I don't know how I would feel after you did that. I trust you. No, I _trusted _you. But you wasted it." Takumi whispered the last sentence.

No, no, no no no! This should not be happening. The last thing Misu wanted was for Takumi to hate him. And for him to lose his trust on him. And because he attempted to confess to him, he was hated by Takumi, and to add salt to the injury, it was before they part ways! What if Takumi would never even glance to him because of what he did? What if Takumi would shun him completely?

"Takumi… No, please, listen to me. The reason why I did that is because I love you!" This time, Takumi was not able to stop him because he was talking fast.

"You… love me?"

Has Takumi finally understood him? "Yes, I love you."

"And you think by forcing yourself to me, I'd just fall for you?"

No, it's clear he was not. Not with that glare of daggers Takumi was sending him.

"Misu-kun. I thought you already know the reason why I had a difficulty mingling with other people before? If not because of Gii, I might still be encaged by my damn shell! And what do you think the outcome of what you did to me?"

Of course Misu knew. He knew that there's a probability that Takumi will have a relapse. But, hey, can't it be him? They were roommates for two years. Surely during those times, even if Takumi hadn't met Gii, he would have been the one to cure Takumi's phobia. Then they could be the lovers and not him and Gii. Gii just met him a little earlier than he did. If he was there that lunch time Izumi Takabayashi threw that curry to Takumi, Misu would have been the one to cover Takumi and protect him against them.

"Takumi, why can't it be me? Why can't I be the one to cure you? If you have a relapse, I will cure you, I promise, I will! So, why can't it be me?"

"You're saying that as if I would be happy and be thankful that you would help me with a relapse!" Takumi yelled at him. "Why can't it be you? Simply because you are not Gii!"

Ouch, that hurts a lot. It being said to him face to face is like a slap to the face. He knew he was not Gii. That Gii was far away for him to reach and contrary to what everyone knows, he doesn't hate Gii. In fact, he looked up to him. So much that he hates it. He respected him so much. Whatever he does, he knew he can't be compared to Gii. But he did not want anyone to tell him that. Especially not Takumi.

"I know I'm not Gii. But Takumi, I just want you to know how I feel for you. I swear I did not mean for you to have that phobia again. I just want to tell you I love you before it's too late for me. I don't want to hate myself forever in the future for being a coward and not gathering my courage to tell you I love you." Crap, his eyes are beginning to water and he knew it would be a matter of time for him to cry. He loves Takumi so much he wanted to punch himself, "I – I did not intend for you to return my feelings. I just want to have you in my arms. Just for this night. And tomorrow, we can pretend it did not happen." _Because tomorrow, I know you would not even want to breathe in the same air with me. And even though that thought hurt me so much, at least I already expected it. _

Takumi did not show any recognition that he'd agree to him. He simply received a stare. _Crap, this is too much. _"I'm sorry about this, Takumi." Misu stood up, "You can go to sleep. I'll come in once you've gone to sleep. Besides, we need to be early tomorrow so you better rest now. Just… just pretend that nothing happened."

Misu turned to walk out of the room when he heard Takumi say, "What do you want to do?"

Misu slowly looked back at Takumi who was looking down on his bed, clenching both his hands. "You don't have to force yourself, Takumi. Just go rest –"

"No. What do you want to do? Have me in your arms? Be clear of what do you mean, Misu-kun."

"Takumi…"

"Say it already before I change my mind!"

Misu knew that Takumi was quarrelling with his inner thought and for him to cause that to Takumi was a big thing to Misu. He'll grab the chance. "I want to sleep with you."

Takumi snapped his head upon hearing those words from Misu and glared at him. "That's not what I mean, relax, Takumi. I meant it I want to sleep beside you…"

Takumi noticeably relaxed his body and pursed a smile.

"… and kiss you."

Takumi widened his eyes but then reconsidered. They had kiss a while ago, what more is there to bitch about?

"Fine. But before the sun rises, you have to go back to you bed."

"I'll anger you more with this but… I want us to sleep together… in my bed."

Takumi snorted, "Ha, you sure know how to take advantage of someone's good will. But I'll consider it for friendship's sake."

"Even though you know I don't see you just as a friend?"

"Do you really have to say that to me? Of course I know! I'm forcing myself to think that nothing changed between our relationship!"

Misu's smile was wide it reached up to his ears, "Thank you, Takumi!"

"Tss." Takumi stood up to go to Misu's bed but halfway there, his world suddenly went tumbling. He was carried princess-like and had his lips being ravished as Misu almost had them falling as he tripped his foot. But both were glad as they landed on Misu's bed safely, Misu on top of Takumi, still locking his lips on him.

"Mmnh! M-Misu – Nnnh!"

Takumi was now almost losing his oxygen so he pushed Misu away. He wiped the drool off his lips as he was free from Misu. "I can't breathe, dammit!"

"S-sorry. It's just that, your lips are so addicting, I can't get enough of it."

"It's not like Gii has not yet told me that."

Misu's smile immediately faded, why would Takumi mention him? "If possible, I don't want to hear… his name."

"You want me to apologize because I just said my boyfriend's nam –"

Takumi was cut off by Misu's harsh kiss. "I don't want you to apologize. I want you to speak only my name just this night." And he kissed Takumi again.

A little later, Takumi felt irritated having Misu above him, picnicking on his numb and probably, swollen lips.

"Mm!"

Misu stopped eating him and looked at him, panting. "Huh?"

"Aren't you tired? Don't you feel numb on your lips? Because as I talk right now, I can't really feel my lips."

"Ah, sorry! Want to rest a bit?"

"A bit?! Are you serious? I'm sleepy!"

"But –" But this is the last night they'd be together, he can't just sleep it off.

"Don't you think you had enough?"

"I've been keeping these feelings for years, and you think I'll just forgive myself if I let you off because I was sleepy?"

"Then, have you considered me? I want to sleep because I'm tired. What do you think will they say if they see us so sleep-deprived? And do you really want to appear sleepy in our pictures?"

"You have a point. Well then, just one more before we sleep. Will you… kiss me yourself, Takumi?"

"Huh, aren't you full of yourself? Why would i? Have you no shame?"

"I have explored your mouth thoroughly, what's the use of being ashamed?"

Takumi gritted his teeth. If he doesn't do this, he's screwed tomorrow. "Fine!"

Misu leaned on the wall and wore a smirk on himself, "Why don't you come to me, Takumi."

The way Misu said it, Takumi can't deny, was very cool. He blushed when Misu looked intently at him, his eyes drawing him near, "Misu-kun…"

"I'll give you a discount." Then Misu closed the gap between them, "If you want to do it, this is the farthest I can go. You have to take the journey all by yourself from now on." _I don't want to force you so if you kiss me yourself, I'll be happier._

"Misu-kun…" Takumi bridged their gap with his tongue to Misu's surprise. The brunette actually slid his tongue inside him and was now actually sitting on his lap. He could hear Takumi's pants and moans in his ear.

He felt Takumi fiddling something between them and he looked to see that Takumi was unbuttoning his pajama top. Misu couldn't deny the fact that he was turned on by it. But, minus kissing Takumi a while ago, he doesn't want to betray his friend by sleeping with his boyfriend. "Takumi," Misu held Takumi's hands in his, stopping him from stripping himself. "Sorry, shall we go to sleep?"

Takumi actually was taken aback. Wait. Just a while ago, did he just want to actually do _it _with Misu-kun? How… shameful!

"Uh, yes. Thank you." Takumi blushed as he stood up from Misu's lap. Wow, when did he get in there?

Takumi laid down with his back on Misu and forced himself to sleep.

"Good night, Takumi. Thank you."

Misu wrapped his arm on Takumi's waist protectively and lay a kiss on top of Takumi's head. _Good night, my love. Even though you did not respond to my "I love you," at least I let you know about it._

**oOo**

"Takumi! Misu! You barely made it in time for the opening." Gii said, putting a hand round Takumi.

"We both woke up late. Our alarm clocks failed to wake us." Takumi answered.

The truth was the two slept very early. At around three in the morning because of someone named Misu.

And so, the program went on until the graduates have received their diplomas and were recognized.

Some of the graduates started leaving after the president allowed for them to leave the school grounds. The Big5 were walking down the hall when Gii called Misu and Takumi's reaction.

"Misu, what you did… I'll never forgive you for it."

Takumi and Misu nervously looked at each other.

"Gii, what did Misu do?" Akaike, asked.

"Oh, nothing. He just left a bite on my doughnut." And he smirked at Takumi with a hint of anger. He walked up to him and whispered, "I was outside the whole time."

Takumi's heart went wild with nervousness. _Gii was… Gii knew?_

**oOo**

Ohohohoho! Another idea that popped in my mind that I can't help publishing. What 'ya think? For me it's a crap and waste of time, uploading something so… I don't know, boring? Hahahaha! Anyway, I still want to read your thoughts. I've always want to write something about this two but I couldn't get any idea. And now that I did, I think it's kinda boring. Hohohoho! I apologize for the typos.


End file.
